


Ох уж эти коньки, как у Никифорова

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), Вечера на хуторе близ Диканьки - Гоголь | Evenings on a Farm Near Dikanka - Gogol
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: В последнюю ночь перед Рождеством чёрт украдёт месяц, ведьма бросит честных людей в мешки, а юный красавец насмешкой пообещает кузнецу поцелуй, если тот принесёт коньки с золотыми лезвиями...
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Последний день перед Рождеством прошел. Зимняя ясная ночь наступила. Глянули звезды. Месяц величаво поднялся на небо посветить добрым людям и всему миру, чтобы всем было весело колядовать и славить Христа. Морозило сильнее, чем с утра; но зато так было тихо, что скрып мороза под сапогом слышался за полверсты. Еще ни одна толпа парубков не показывалась под окнами хат; месяц один только заглядывал в них украдкою, как бы вызывая принаряживавшихся девушек выбежать скорее на скрыпучий снег. Тут через трубу одной хаты клубами повалился дым и пошел тучею по небу, и вместе с дымом поднялась ведьма верхом на метле.

Поднялась с дымом так высоко в небо, что одним только черным пятнышком мелькала вверху. Но где ни показывалось пятнышко, там звезды, одна за другою, пропадали на небе. Скоро ведьма набрала их полный рукав. Три или четыре еще блестели. Вдруг с противной стороны показалось другое пятнышко, увеличилось, стало растягиваться, и уже было не пятнышко. Близорукому, даже оттянув уголки глаз к висками, совершено невозможно было разобраться, что же это такое скользит по небу. Силуэт скоро приблизился и уже можно было разглядеть, что спереди — так обычный юноша, выступающий будто на коньках. Ладный, осанистый и с яркими глазами, немудрено принять за иностранца. Но зато сзади он был настоящий губернский стряпчий в мундире, потому что у него висел хвост, такой острый и длинный, как теперешние мундирные фалды; только вот по острым рожкам и что весь был не белее трубочиста, можно было догадаться, что он не иностранец и не губернский стряпчий, а обыкновенный чёрт.

И этот обыкновенный чёрт крался потихоньку к месяцу и уже протянул было руку схватить его, но вдруг отдернул ее назад, как бы обжегшись, пососал пальцы, заболтал ногою и забежал с другой стороны, и снова отскочил и отдернул руку. Однако ж, несмотря на все неудачи, хитрый чёрт не оставил своих проказ. Попрыгав шаловливо вокруг, проказник натянул рукава на ладони на манер прихваток, схватил месяц, сунул его в карман и укатил, насвистывая, как будто и не имел тут никакого дела.

В Диканьке никто не слышал, как чёрт украл месяц, кроме местной пьяницы Минако, которая как раз выползала на бровях из кабака именно в нужный момент, и уверяла после, что видела, будто тут замешаны по меньшей мере черти. Но люди ей, конечно, не верили и даже поднимали на смех.

Но какое же дело толкнуло чёрта до месяца, и какую проказу он задумал? А дело у чёрта было такое, что казак Микола — дед одного талантливого в коньковом катании и самого прелестного на селе парубка, был приглашён сегодня к дьяку Поповичу на кутью. А это, в свою очередь, обозначало, что ученик останется дома один, а к нему непременно придёт кузнец, редкий умелец, который чёрту был противнее проповеди местного батюшки.

В досужее от дел время кузнец занимался сочинительством песен и игрой на бандуре. И слыл лучшим музыкантом на всём селе, и даже в ближние хуторы его порою звали на свадьбы и поминки, и более того, сам батюшка просил его иной раз выдумать музыку для распевания церковных псалмов. Кузнец был суровым и немногословным, но в песне же мог и пошутить, и похулиганить порою. Его знаменитые на весь околоток матерные частушки, насмехавшиеся над чёртом, самому чёрту совсем не пришлись по нраву и переполнили чёртову чашу терпения, и он поклялся мстить кузнецу. Во время, когда кузнец ещё только сочинял, чёрт всеми силами старался мешать ему, то нашёптывая на ухо с плеча, то из горнила, а то проскальзывая в сны, смешивал в его голове слова. Но кузнец уверенно стряхивал его плечом, выгонял из огня кочергой, а сны и вовсе забывал поутру.

Чёрт и до того случая, бывало, пакостил кузнецу: прятал инструмент, просыпал соль, иной раз и ссал в угли. Было, подкладывал сахар в чай; кузнец морщился, но чай пил, потому как не приучен он был, чтобы пропадало добро.

И в эту ночь он выискивал чем-нибудь выместить на кузнеце свою злобу. И для этого решился украсть месяц, в той надежде, что старый Микола ленив и не легок на подъем, к дьяку же от избы не так близко: дорога шла по-за селом, мимо мельниц, мимо кладбища, огибала овраг. Еще при месячной ночи варенуха и водка, настоянная на шафран, могла бы заманить Миколу, но в такую темноту вряд ли бы удалось кому стащить его с печки и вызвать из хаты. А кузнец при нем ни за что не отважится идти к внуку, несмотря на свою силу, потому как он издавна не в ладах был с Яковым, который, мимо всего прочего, был так же тренером этого самого прелестного парубка, а Микола приходился кумом тому самому Якову. Посему Микола, наслышанный от кума о кузнеце, был настроен не проявлять благосклонность, а даже напротив, желал оградить внука от негодного общения.

Таким-то образом, как только чёрт спрятал в карман свой месяц, вдруг по всему миру сделалось так темно, что не всякий бы нашел дорогу к кабаку, не только к дьяку. Ведьма, увидевши себя вдруг в темноте, грозно свела брови. Тут черт, подъехавши мелким бесом, подхватил ее под руку и пустился нашептывать на ухо придуманные оправдания своей проказы.

Раскусить чёртовы басни было легче гнилого ореха, но ведьма не стала подавать виду, ибо истинную причину видела и знала давно, и потому она лишь провела суровой рукой по чёрным космам меж острых рожек, а чёрт приласкался котом, желая продлить мимолётную ласку. Можно побиться об заклад, что многим увиденное показалось бы волокитством, и удивительно было видеть чёрта, пустившегося туда же, в человеческие страсти. Досаднее всего то, что он, воображая себя красавцем, красавцем и был. Между тем как фигура — взглянуть совестно, до того хороша: и рост, и плечи, и при этом удивительная гибкость, свойственная одним чертям. Рожа его, с ровным носом и густыми косматыми бровями, несмотря на будто вызмазанную сажей кожу, как впрочем и у каждого чёрта, была красива, именно светлыми глазами, которые на столь тёмном горели особенно ярко. Однако ж, достойный вид, чтобы строить любовные куры! Но все любовные отношения были лишь пересудами и мужицкими сплетнями, в чём добрые миряне непременно убедились бы сами, но на небе и под небом так сделалось темно, что ничего нельзя уже было видеть, что происходило далее между ними.

— Так ты, кум, еще не был у дьяка в новой хате? — говорил Яков, выходя из дверей своей избы, сухощавому невысокому, в коротком тулупе, мужику с обросшею седою бородою, показывавшею, что уже более двух недель не прикасался к ней обломок косы, которым обыкновенно мужики бреют свою бороду за неимением бритвы. — Там теперь будет добрая попойка! — продолжал Яков, осклабив при этом свое лицо. — Как бы только нам не опоздать.

Но выйдя на снег, остановился…

— Что за дьявол! Глянь! Глянь, Микола!..

— Что? — произнес кум и поднял свою голову так же вверх.

— Как что? Месяца нет!

— Что за пропасть! В самом деле, нет месяца.

— То-то, что нет, — выговорил Яков с некоторой досадой. — Как же мы пойдём к дьяку, если не видно и руки?

Микола долго ругался и бранился. Ему до смерти хотелось покалякать о всяком вздоре у дьяка, где, без всякого сомнения, сидел уже и голова, и приезжий бас, и дегтярка Бабиченко, ездившая через каждые две недели в Полтаву на торги и отпускавшая такие шутки, что все миряне брались за животы со смеху. Уже видел Микола мысленно стоявшую на столе варенуху. Все это было заманчиво, правда; но темнота ночи напоминала ему о той лени, которая так мила всем козакам. Как бы хорошо было теперь лежать, поджавши под себя ноги, на лежанке, курить спокойно люльку и слушать сквозь упоительную дремоту колядки и песни веселых парубков и девушек, толпящихся кучами под окнами. Он бы, без всякого сомнения, решился на последнее, если бы был один, но теперь обоим не так скучно и страшно идти темною ночью, да и не хотелось-таки показаться перед другими ленивым или трусливым, и он обратился к Якову снова:

— Так нет, кум, месяца?

— Нет.

— Так, пожалуй, останемся дома? — произнес Микола, ухватясь за ручку двери.

— Нет, кум, пожалуй, пойдём! Нужно идти!

Яков и сам рад бы был остаться дома, но сказал только лишь бы наперекор. И даже утешился тем, что принял волевое решение и не поддался накатившей на него лени.

Микола, ничем не выдав досады, пожал плечами, и два кума отправились в путь.

* * *

Теперь посмотрим на красавца внука, оставшегося дома одного. Юрку не минуло ещё шестнадцати лет, как почти во всём по ту сторону Диканьки, и по эту сторону Диканьки, и даже в соседних сёлах, только и речей было, что про него да про его коньковое катание, с которым он собирался соревноваться даже в городе. И девки и парубки в один голос говаривали, что лучшего красавца не было и не будет никогда в округе. Юрко знал, и слышал всё это, и был капризен, и дерзостью своей разгонял всех девок и парубков вокруг себя. Толпы отступали от грубости мало-помалу, и обращались к другим, более сговорчивым. Один только кузнец не отступался и настаивал дружить, несмотря на то, что с ним говорилось ничуть не лучше, чем с другими.

После ухода деда Юрко долго ещё делал упражнения для лучшего катания, занимался упорно растяжкою, и без того несравнимою с другими. «Отчего учитель хвалит мой бильман? — рычал он свозь зубы, утягивая ногу всё выше. — Вовсе не выходит он у меня». Но мелькнувший в зеркале изгиб вдруг доказал противное. «Нет, выходит! Ещё какой выходит! Я разнесу всех соперников на льду своим бильманом, и не только бильманом, но и акселем, и сальховом».

— Чудный парубок! — прошептал вошедший тихо кузнец. — Уж и праздник, и ночь близится, а он всё тренировками занимается. А до чего целеустремлён, да хвастлив. Вслух себя хвалит!

Кузнец и сам катал, серьёзно и хорошо, но, верно, и близко не так хорошо, да на своих деревянных коньках, как Юрко. И никогда себя вслух и не думал хвалить, да и молча о таком не помышлял.

«Да, парубки, вам ли чета я? Вы поглядите на меня, — продолжал хорошенький фигурист, — как я плавно выступаю. У меня лучший тренер! У меня и гибкость, и сила. А какие кручения у меня! Вам век не увидать акселя выше! Все это для того, чтобы завоевать первое место в городе!»

И, усмехнувшись, поворотился он в другую сторону и увидел кузнеца…

Матюкнулся и сурово остановился перед ним.

Кузнец и руки опустил.

Трудно сказать, что выражало белое лицо парубка: и суровость в нём была, и какая-то издёвка над кузнецом, и заметная краска досады тонко разливалась по лицу; всё это смешалось и так было невообразимо хорошо, что расцеловать — вот всё, что можно было сделать наилучшего тогда.

— Зачем ты пришёл сюда, халера? — начал Юрко. — Хочешь, чтоб я выгнал тебя ссаной тряпкою? Все вы мастера разнюхать, когда деда дома нету. Коньки готовы мои?

— Будут готовы, Юрко, после праздника. Две ночи не выходил из кузницы; зато ни у кого на селе таких не бывало. Лучшее железо взял! Ровнее озера лезвия вышли. Зубцы, что волчьи! А как наточу их! Лёд разрежет, легче сала! Не сердись же, Юрко, ну позволь хоть поговорить с тобой!

— Кто ж запрещает, говори!

Тут он сел на лавку и стал примерять коньки, лезвия к которым и готовил на замену кузнец. Сидели точно по ноге, как влитые. Лучший швец готовил их намеренно для Юрка. Чувство самодовольства зазвучало в зелёных его глазах.

— Садись, — буркнул Юрко, сохраняя суровость взгляда.

— Чудный ненаглядный Юрко! — произнёс ободрённый кузнец. — Покоряет меня твой суровый взгляд. У тебя глаза воина! И в этом мы с тобой похожи! Будешь ты мне другом? Или нет?

— Чего тебе ещё хочется? Поди прочь, у тебя нет и доли моих умений и талантов. Приходи, когда выучишь хотя бы сальхов! Да прежде не забудь отмыться, ведь ты весь пропах дымом, и руки у тебя жёстче железа, и меня, поди, измарал сажею! — и сцедил через зубы: — Курва.

«Не любит он меня, — думал про себя, повеся голову, кузнец. — И не полюбит никогда. Ему все игрушки; а я стою перед ним как дурак и очей не свожу. И все бы стоял перед ним, и век бы не сводил с него очей! Чудный парубок! Да не про меня! Ему и нужды нет ни до кого. Он любуется сам собою; мучит меня, бедного; а я за грустью не вижу света; да и провались такая любовь собачья! Коль не нужен я ему, так и нечего маяться!».

— Правда ли, что твоя мать ведьма? — произнес Юрко и усмехнулся; и кузнец почувствовал, что внутри его все усмехнулось. Усмешка эта как будто разом отозвалася в сердце и в тихо встрепенувших жилах, и со всем досада запала в его душу.

— Что мне до матери? Ты у меня мать, и отец, и все, что ни есть дорогого на свете. Если б меня призвал царь и сказал: «Кузнец Отабек, проси у меня всего, что ни есть лучшего в моем царстве, все отдам тебе. Прикажу тебе сделать золотую кузницу, и станешь ты ковать серебряными молотами». «Не хочу, — сказал бы я царю, — ни каменьев дорогих, ни золотой кузницы, ни всего твоего царства; дай мне лучше моего Юрка!»

— Видишь, какой ты! Какие слова говоришь, когда деда моего нет дома! Только дед мой сам не промах. Увидишь, когда он не женится на твоей матери, — проговорил, лукаво усмехнувшись, Юрко.

И в грудии свернулась досада за то, что это лишь волнует Юрко.

«Чего мне больше ждать? — говорил сам с собою кузнец. — Он издевается надо мною. Ему бы смеятся над моей матерью! А мне хоть и не родная она мать, да не видел я, чтобы она рвалась хоть за Миколу замуж, хоть за председателя. Да и дела нет…»

— До свидания, Юрко.

И кузнец вышел за дверь твёрдым шагом.


	2. Chapter 2

Мороз увеличился, и уже так сделалось холодно, что чёрт перепрыгивал с одного копытца на другое и дул себе в кулак, желая сколько-нибудь отогреть мерзнувшие руки. Не мудрено, однако ж, и смерзнуть тому, кто толкался от утра до утра в аду, где, как известно, не так холодно, как у нас зимою.

Ведьма сама почувствовала, что холодно, несмотря на то, что была тепло одета; и потому спустилась по воздуху прямо в трубу.

Чёрт таким же порядком отправился вслед за нею, и оба очутились в просторной печке между горшками.

Путешественница отодвинула потихоньку заслонку, поглядеть, не назвал ли воспитанник ее Отабек в хату гостей, но увидевши, что никого не было кроме только мешков, которые лежали посреди хаты, вылезла из печки, скинула теплый кожух, оправилась, и никто бы не мог узнать, что она за минуту назад ездила на метле.

Мать кузнеца Отабека имела отроду не больше пятидесяти лет. Она была ни хороша, ни дурна собою. Трудно и быть хорошею в такие годы. Однако ж само её добровольное одиночество так причаровывало самых степенных козаков, что к ней хаживали каждый свободный и занятой мужик, и сам голова Челестенко, и дьяк Попович, и козак Микола, и особенно частил Яков. И, к чести ее сказать, она умела искусно обходиться с ними, прогоняя метлой, а если была необходимость, то и не чуралась взять топор. Ни одному из них и в ум не приходило перестать волочиться. Шел ли набожный мужик или дворянин, как называют себя козаки, в воскресенье в церковь или, если дурная погода, в кабак, как не зайти к Баранухе? И дворянин нарочно для этого давал большой крюк, прежде чем достигал кабака, и называл это — заходить по дороге. А пойдет ли, бывало, Барануха с кузницы, дьяк уже верно закашливался и прищуривал невольно в ту сторону глаза и говорил стоявшему близ его соседу: «Эх, добрая баба! Чёрт-баба!»

Барануха хмурилась каждому, но охотник мешаться в чужие дела тотчас бы заметил, что злее всего она была с козаком Яковом.

От того кузнец и был не в ладах с ним, что Барануха — его названная мать, сбежала от Якова, не прожив с ним в законном браке и года, и выучилась кузнечному делу у старика-отца, доколе он был жив, чтобы содержать себя и отцову хату. Этим и остальным была она известна на всю округу, и может быть эти самые хитрости и безумные выходки (где это видано, чтобы баба была кузнецом) ее были виною, что кое-где начали поговаривать, что Барануха точно ведьма или, как минимум, рехнулась. И как будто мало было всего, Барануха принесла между делом в подоле младенца, да такого, что люди, непременно желавшие докопаться до правды, никак не могли договориться между собой, татарчёнок он или цыганёнок. За этими разговорами младенец подрастал, и однажды вырос в целого кузнеца.

Вылезши из печки и оправившись, Барануха начала убирать и ставить все к своему месту, но мешков не тронула: «Это Отабек принес, пусть же сам и вынесет!» Чёрт между тем, когда еще влетал в трубу, как-то нечаянно оборотившись, увидел Миколу об руку с кумом, уже далеко от избы. Вмиг вылетел он из печки, перебежал им дорогу и начал разрывать со всех сторон кучи замерзшего снега. Поднялась метель. В воздухе забелело. Снег метался взад и вперед и угрожал залепить глаза, рот и уши пешеходам. А чёрт улетел снова в трубу, в твёрдой уверенности, что Микола возвратится вместе с кумом назад, застанет кузнеца и отпотчует его так, что он долго будет не в силах взять в руки бандуру и играть обидные частушки.

В самом деле, едва только поднялась метель и ветер стал резать прямо в глаза, как Микола уже изъявил раскаяние и угощал побранками себя, чёрта и кума. Впрочем, эта досада была притворная. Микола очень рад был поднявшейся метели. До дьяка еще оставалось в восемь раз больше того расстояния, которое они прошли. Путешественники поворотили назад. Ветер дул в затылок; но сквозь метущий снег ничего не было видно.

— Стой, кум! Мы, кажется, не туда идем, — сказал немного отошедши Микола, — я не вижу ни одной хаты. Эх, какая метель! Свороти-ка ты, кум, немного в сторону, не найдешь ли дороги, а я тем временем поищу здесь. Дёрнет же нечистая сила потаскаться по такой вьюге! Эк, какую кучу снега напустил в очи сатана!

Дороги, однако ж, не было видно. Яков, отошедши в сторону, бродил в длинных сапогах взад и вперед и, наконец, набрел прямо на кабак. Эта находка так его обрадовала, что он позабыл все и, стряхнувши с себя снег, вошел в сени, нимало не беспокоясь об оставшемся на улице куме. Миколе показалось между тем, что он нашел дорогу; остановившись, принялся он кричать во все горло, но видя, что кум не является, решился идти сам.

Да только раньше своей хаты нашёл Микола на хату Баранухи. Возможная приятность, ожидавшая его впереди при свидании с Баранухою, умаливала немного досаду и делала нечувствительным и самый мороз, который трещал по всем улицам, не заглушаемый вьюжным свистом. На лице его, которого бороду и усы метель намылила снегом проворнее всякого цирюльника, тирански хватающего за нос свою жертву, показалась полусладкая мина.

* * *

В то время, когда проворный чёрт летал из трубы и потом снова в трубу, карман, в который он спрятал украденный месяц, разорвался, и месяц, пользуясь этим случаем, вылетел через трубу Баранухиной хаты и плавно поднялся по небу. Всё осветилось. Метели как не бывало. Снег загорелся широким серебряным полем и весь обсыпался хрустальными звездами. Мороз как бы потеплел. Толпы парубков и девушек показались с мешками. Песни зазвенели, и под редкою хатою не толпились колядующие.

Чудно блещет месяц! Трудно рассказать, как хорошо потолкаться в такую ночь между кучею хохочущих и поющих девушек и между парубками, готовыми на все шутки и выдумки, какие может только внушить весело смеющаяся ночь. Под плотным кожухом тепло; от мороза еще живее горят щёки; а на шалости сам лукавый подталкивает сзади.

Кучи девушек с мешками вломились в хату Миколы, окружили Юрка. Крик, хохот, рассказы оглушили вышедшего кузнеца. Юрко, казалось, был в совершенном удовольствии и радости, выбегая на улицу, болтал то с той, то с другою и болтал без умолку. С какой-то досадою и завистью глядел кузнец на такую веселость и на этот раз проклинал колядки, хотя сам бывал от них без ума.

— Э, Кенжирко! — сказала веселая красавица, оборотившись к одному из парубков. — У тебя новые коньки видала днём! Ах, какие хорошие! Хорошо тебе, Кенжирко, у тебя есть такой человек, который все тебе покупает; а мне некому достать такие славные коньки.

— Не тужи, мой ненаглядный Юрко! — подхватил кузнец. — Я тебе справлю такие коньки, какие редко и в городе носят.

— Ты? — сказал скоро и надменно поглядев на него Юрко. — Посмотрю я, где ты достанешь коньки, которые мог бы я надеть на городские соревнования. Разве принесешь те самые, которые носит этот скурвий сын Никифоров.

— Видишь, каких захотел! — закричала со смехом весёлая толпа.

— Да, — продолжал гордо красавец, — будьте все вы свидетелями: если кузнец Отабек принесет те самые коньки, которые носит Никифоров, то вот мое слово, что тот же час подарю ему поцелуй.

Девушки увели с собою капризного красавца.

— Смейся, смейся! — говорил кузнец, выходя вслед за ними. — Я сам смеюсь над собою! Думаю и не могу вздумать, куда девался ум мой. Он меня не любит — ну, Бог с ним! Будто только на всем свете один Юрко. Слава Богу, девчат да парубков много хороших и без него на селе. Да что Юрко? С него никогда не будет доброго друга; он только мастер матюкаться.

Но в самое то время, когда кузнец готовился быть решительным, какой-то злой дух проносил пред ним смеющийся образ Юрка, говорившей насмешливо: «Достань, кузнец, никифоровы коньки, подарю тебе поцелуй!» Поцелуй такой и не нужен был кузнецу, но всё в нём ворочалось от обиды.

Толпы колядующих, парубки особо, девушки особо, спешили из одной улицы в другую. Но кузнец шёл и ничего не видал, и не участвовал в тех весёлостях, которые когда-то любил более всех.


	3. Chapter 3

Чёрт между тем от тепла не на шутку разнежился у Баранухи на лавке. Барануха была не так жестока, чтобы прогонять его, притом же черта, как известно нам, но неизвестно никому более в селе, звали мудрёным именем Жан, и был он почти таким же её воспитанником, как и кузнец, только держала она это в секрете. Этот вечер, однако ж, она думала провесть одна, потому что все именитые обитатели села званы были на кутью к дьяку. Но все пошло иначе: не успела представить свое требование чёрту, как вдруг послышался голос дюжего головы. Барануха направилась отворить дверь, а проворный чёрт влез в лежавший мешок.

Голова, войдя и стряхнув с шапки снег, рассказал, что он не пошел к дьяку, потому что поднялась метель; а увидевши свет в ее хате, завернул к ней в намерении провесть вечер с нею. Не успела Барануха прогнать голову прочь, как в дверь послышался стук и голос дьяка.

— Спрячь меня куда-нибудь, — шептал голова. — Мне не хочется теперь встретиться с дьяком.

Барануха выбирала самый большой мешок с углем, находя в ситуации преогромное удовольствие; уголь высыпала в кадку, и сурово сведя брови указала на мешок голове. Дюжий голова влез с кудрями, с головою и с шапкою в мешок.

Дьяк вошёл, покряхтывая и потирая руки, и рассказал, что у него не был никто и что он сердечно рад этому случаю погулять немного у неё и не испугался метели. Тут он подошёл к ней ближе, кашлянул, усмехнулся, и чуть не дотронулся своими длинными пальцами её крепкой руки и произнес с таким видом, в котором выказывалось и лукавство, и самодовольствие:

— А что это у вас, великолепная Барануха? — И, сказавши это, отскочил он несколько назад.

— Рука это, Георгий! — грозно отвечала Барануха.

— Гм! Рука! Хе-хе-хе! — произнес сердечно довольный своим началом дьяк и прошёлся по комнате.

— А это что у вас, дражайшая Барануха? — произнес он с таким же видом, приступив к ней снова и указав слегка рукою на ногу, и таким же порядком отскочив назад.

— Будто не видите, Георгий! — отвечала Барануха, делая шаг к лежанке, у которой был прислонён верный до сегодняшнего дня топор. Барануха знала, что чёрт в случае чего не позволит причинить ей вреда, но не упустит и полюбоваться, как она сама не даст себя в обиду. — Нога, а на ноге кирзовый сапог.

— Гм! На ноге сапог! Хе-хе-хе! — и дьяк снова прошелся по комнате, потирая руки.

— А это что у вас, несравненная Барануха?.. — Неизвестно, на что бы теперь указал дьяк своим тощим пальцем, как вдруг послышался в дверь стук и голос козака Миколы.

— Ах, Боже мой, стороннее лицо! — закричал в испуге голова. — Что теперь, если застанут меня?.. Дойдёт до Аннушки!..

Опасения головы были обоснованны: он боялся того, чтобы не узнала его половина, которая и без того страшною рукою своею сделала из его аккуратной причёски самую всклокоченную.

— Ради Бога, добродетельная Барануха, — говорил он, дрожа всем телом. — Ваша доброта… Стучатся, ей-Богу, стучатся! Ох, спрячьте меня куда-нибудь!

Барануха, усмехаясь внутри себя, высыпала уголь в кадку из другого мешка, и не слишком объёмистый телом дьяк влез в него и сел на самое дно, так что сверх его можно было насыпать ещё с полмешка угля.

— Здравствуй, Барануха! — сказал, входя в хату, Микола. — Ты, может быть, не ожидала меня, а? Правда не ожидала? Может быть, я помешал?.. — продолжал Микола, готовясь отпустить какую-нибудь колкую и затейливую шутку. — Может быть, вы тут забавлялись с кем-нибудь?.. Может быть, ты кого-нибудь спрятала уже, а? — и восхищенный таким своим замечанием, Микола засмеялся. — Ну, Барануха, дашь ли теперь выпить водки, по поводу наступающего праздника?

Тут он заметил, что Барануха взвешиват в руке топор, который взяла в этот раз заранее, перед тем, как открыть дверь.

— Как схватилась, слышишь, Барануха, как схватилась… Ты, — пробормотал Микола — без шуток!

— Какие, — ответила, — шутки! А ну-ка, проводись-ка, любезный, за порог!

Плечо у Баранухи крутое, глаз решительный, а то, что топор в руках бывал, так ни для кого не секрет.

— Отвори! — раздался вдруг на улице голос, сопровождаемый толчком в дверь.

— Стучит кто-то, — сказал замерший Микола.

— Отвори! — закричали сильнее прежнего.

— Кузнец! — произнес, схватясь за шапку, Микола. — Слышишь, Барануха, куда хочешь девай меня, хоть руби; я ни за что на свете не захочу показаться твоему выродку проклятому, чтоб ему набежало, дьявольскому сыну!

Барануха, обрадовавшись иронии, дала знак Миколе лезть в тот самый мешок, в котором сидел уже дьяк. Бедный дьяк не смел даже изъявить кашлем и кряхтением боли, когда сел ему почти на голову тяжелый мужик и поместил свои намерзнувшие на морозе сапоги по обеим сторонам его висков.

Кузнец вошел, не говоря ни слова, не снимая шапки, и почти повалился на лавку. Заметно, что он был весьма не в духе.

В то самое время, когда Барануха затворяла за ним дверь, кто-то постучался снова. Это был козак Яков, выпивший уже в кабаке. Этого уже нельзя было упрятать в мешок, потому что и мешка такого нельзя было найти. Он был погрузнее телом самого головы, хоть и ниже того ростом. И потому Барануха вывела его в огород и дальше за ограду, убедительно указывая дорогу топорищем.

Кузнец рассеянно оглядывал углы своей хаты, наконец остановил глаза на мешках: «Зачем тут лежат эти мешки? Их давно бы пора убрать отсюда. Через эту глупую любовь я одурел совсем. Завтра праздник, а в хате до сих пор лежит всякая дрянь. Отнести их в кузницу!»

Тут кузнец присел к огромным мешкам, перевязал их крепче и готовился взвалить себе на плечи. Но заметно было, что его мысли гуляли Бог знает где, иначе он бы услышал, как зашипел Микола, когда волоса на голове его прикрутила завязавшая мешок веревка, и голова начал было икать довольно явственно.

— Неужели не выбьется из ума моего этот негодный Юрко? — говорил кузнец. — Не хочу думать о нём. Кой-чёрт, мешки стали как будто тяжелее прежнего! Тут, верно, положено ещё что-нибудь, кроме угля. Дурень я! Я и позабыл, что теперь мне все кажется тяжелее. Прежде, бывало, я мог согнуть и разогнуть в одной руке медный пятак и лошадиную подкову, а теперь мешков с углем не подыму. Скоро буду от ветра валиться. Нет, — проворчал он, помолчав и ободрившись, — не дам никому смеяться над собою! Хоть десять таких мешков, все подыму. — И бодро взвалил себе на плеча мешки, которых не понесли бы два дюжих человека. — Взять и этот, — продолжал он, подымая маленький, на дне которого лежал, свернувшись, немаленький чёрт. — Тут, кажется, я положил струмент свой. — Сказав это, он вышел вон из хаты, насвистывая песню:

Менi с жiнкой не возиться.

Шумнее и шумнее раздавались по улицам песни и крики. Толпы толкавшегося народа были увеличены ещё пришедшими из соседних деревень. Парубки шалили и бесились вволю. Часто между колядками слышалась какая-нибудь весёлая песня, которую тут же успел сложить кто-нибудь из молодых козаков.

Хохот награждал затейников. Маленькие окна подымались, и сухощавые руки старух, которые одни только вместе с степенными отцами оставались в избах, высовывались из окошка с колбасою в руках или куском пирога. Парубки и девушки наперерыв подставляли мешки и ловили свою добычу. В одном месте парубки, зашедши со всех сторон, окружали толпу девушек: шум, крик, один бросал комом снега, другой вырывал мешок со всякой всячиной. В другом месте девушки ловили парубка, подставляли ему ногу, и он летел вместе с мешком стремглав на землю. Казалось, всю ночь напролет готовы были провеселиться. И ночь, как нарочно, так роскошно теплилась! И еще белее казался свет месяца от блеска снега.

Кузнец остановился, сбросил мешки передохнуть, оставив лишь маленький на плече. Ему почудился в толпе парубков голос и грубый смех Юрка.

— А, Отабек, ты тут, бес тебя разбери! Здравствуй! — сказал красавец всё с той же самой усмешкой. — Ну, много наколядовал? Э, какой маленький мешок! А коньки, которыми катает Никифоров, достал? Достань коньки, поцелую! — И, засмеявшись, убежал с толпою.

Как вкопанный стоял кузнец на одном месте. «Нет, не могу, нет сил больше… — произнес он наконец. — Но Боже ты мой, отчего он так чертовски хорош? Нет, пора положить конец всему!»

Тут решительным шагом пошёл он вперед, догнал толпу, поравнялся с Юрком и сказал твёрдым голосом:

— Прощай, Юрко! Ищи себе какого хочешь друга или жениха, дурачь кого хочешь.

Красавец казался удивлённым, хотел что-то сказать, но кузнец махнул рукою и убежал с мешком на спине.

— Смотри, как отчаянно несётся! Пропадшая душа! — набожно пробормотал проходивший мимо Чуланонеко. — Пойти рассказать, как кузнец повесился!

* * *

Пробежавши несколько улиц, остановился перевесть дух от обиды. «Куда я, в самом деле, бегу? — подумал он. — Как будто уже всё пропало. Пойду-ка я к матери, и впрямь она ведьма. Она, говорят, знает всех чертей и все сделает, что захочет. Пойду, пусть укажет, где искать чёрта!»

При этом чёрт, который долго лежал без всякого движения, запрыгал в мешке от радости; но кузнец, подумав, что он как-нибудь зацепил мешок рукою и произвел сам это движение, ударил по мешку дюжим кулаком и, встряхнув его на плечах, отправился домой.

Кузнец отворил дверь и увидел Барануху, сидевшую на полу по-турецки перед небольшою ступкою, в которой по обыкновению молола сухие травы.

Барануха, верно, крепко занята была делом, потому что, казалось, совсем не заметила прихода кузнеца.

— Я к твоей милости пришел, мать! — сказал кузнец.

Барануха подняла голову, глянула на него, на мешок за спиной и снова принялась тереть травы.

— Люди говорят про тебя, не во гнев будь сказано… — сказал, собираясь с духом, кузнец. — Я веду об этом речь не для того, чтобы тебе нанесть какую обиду, я тебе век благодарен — приходишься ты немного сродни чёрту.

Проговоря эти слова, Отабек испугался, подумав, что выразился все ещё напрямик и мало смягчил крепкие слова, и, ожидая, что суровая мать, схвативши ступку вместе с пестиком, пошлет ему прямо в голову, отсторонился немного и закрылся рукавом.

Но Барануха взглянула и снова вернулась к своему делу. Ободренный кузнец решился продолжать:

— К тебе пришел, мать, дай Боже тебе всего, добра всякого в довольствии, хлеба в пропорции! — Кузнец иногда умел ввернуть модное слово; в том он понаторел в бытность еще в Полтаве, когда играл сотнику на свадьбе. — Пропадать приходится мне грешному! Ничто не помогает от моей обиды! Что будет, то будет, приходится просить помощи у самого чёрта. Что ж, мать? — произнес кузнец, видя неизменное её молчание. — Как мне быть?

— Когда нужно чёрта, то и ступай к чёрту! — отвечала Барануха, не подымая на него глаз и продолжая стукать пестиком.

— Для того-то я и пришел к тебе, — отвечал кузнец, — кроме тебя, думаю, никто на свете не знает к нему дороги.

Барануха ни слова и дотирала свои травы.

— Сделай милость, мать, не откажи! — наступал кузнец. — Часто ли я прошу? Болтают про тебя, сколько живу на белом свете, слышу сплетню. Или я не делаю всего, что положено сыну? Расскажи хоть, как попасть к нему на дорогу?

— Тому не нужно далеко ходить, у кого чёрт за плечами, — произнесла равнодушно Барануха, не изменяя своего положения.

Кузнец уставил на неё глаза. «Что она говорит?» — безмолвно спрашивала его мина. Но мать молчала.

Тут заметил Отабек, что ни ступки, ни трав перед ней уже не было. Мать поглядела на него и вдруг стала не такой хмурой.

— Знаешь ты, что не могу выражать любовь и заботу. Если просишь благословения моего, то даю тебе. А теперь пойди уже прочь, я теперь хочу ещё сходить по одному делу.

И кузнец ратерянный вышел из хаты и сложил свой мешок в сугроб.

Однако ж чёрт, сидевший в мешке и заранее уже радовавшийся, не мог вытерпеть, чтобы ушла из рук его такая славная добыча. Как только кузнец опустил мешок, он выскочил из него и со спины обхватил руками шею.

Мороз подрал по коже кузнеца; испугавшись и побледнев, не знал он, что делать; уже хотел перекреститься… Но чёрт, наклонив свое лицо ему на правое ухо, сказал:

— Это я — твой друг, всё сделаю для друга!

— Дам тебе что хочешь, — шепнул у в левое ухо. — Юрко будет сегодня же наш, — шепнул он, заворотивши свою морду снова на правое ухо.

Кузнец стоял, размышляя.

— Изволь, — сказал он наконец, — за такую цену готов быть твоим!

Чёрт всплеснул руками и начал от радости галопировать на шее кузнеца. «Теперь-то попался кузнец! — думал он про себя. — Теперь-то я вымещу на тебе, голубчик, все твои напевы и частушки, взводимые на чертей!» Тут чёрт засмеялся от радости.

— Ну, Отабек! — проворковал чёрт, все так же не отпуская шеи, как бы опасаясь, чтобы он не убежал. — Может быть, ты желаешь чего другого…

Тут кузнец заложил назад руку — и хвать чёрта за хвост.

— Вишь, какой шутник! — закричал, смеясь, чёрт. — Ну, полно, довольно уже шалить!

— Постой, голубчик! — закричал кузнец. — А вот это как тебе покажется? — при сем слове он сотворил крест, и чёрт сделался так тих, как ягненок. — Постой же, — сказал он, стаскивая его за хвост на землю, — будешь ты у меня знать, как подучивать на грехи добрых людей и честных христиан! — тут кузнец, не выпуская хвоста, вскочил на чёрта верхом и поднял руку для крестного знамения.

— Помилуй, Отабек! — жалобно простонал чёрт. — Все, что для тебя нужно, все сделаю, отпусти только душу на покаяние: не клади на меня страшного креста!

— А, вот каким голосом запел, иностранец проклятый! Теперь я знаю, что делать. Вези меня сей же час на себе, слышишь, неси, как птица!

— Куда? — произнес печальный чёрт.

— В Петембург, прямо к Никифорову!

— Надевай лучше коньки, — указал чёрт на кузнецовы коньки, висевшие у двери. — Вмиг домчим.

И кузнец привязал деревянные коньки к сапогам и тут же обомлел от страха, чувствуя себя подымающимся на воздух.


	4. Chapter 4

Долго стоял Юрко, раздумывая о странных речах кузнеца. Уже внутри его что-то говорило, что он слишком жестоко поступил с ним. «Что если он в самом деле не захочет дружить более? Вплелось же брякнуть про этот дурной поцелуй! Нужно будет позвать его на каток, как будто нехотя. То-то он обрадуется!» И ветреный красавец уже шутил со своими друзьями и подругами.

— Постойте, — сказал вдруг Кенжирко, — кузнец позабыл мешки свои; смотрите, какие страшные мешки! Он не по-нашему наколядовал, я думаю, сюда по целой четверти барана кидали; а колбасам и хлебам, верно, счету нет! Роскошь! Целые праздники можно объедаться.

— Это кузнецовы мешки? — подхватил Юрко. — Утащим скорее их ко мне в хату и разглядим хорошенько, что он сюда наклал.

Все со смехом одобрили такое предложение.

— Такие тяжело волочить! — закричала вся толпа вдруг, силясь сдвинуть мешки.

— Постойте, — сказал Юрко, — побежим скорее за санками и отвезем на санках!

И толпа побежала за санками.

Пленникам сильно прискучило сидеть в мешках несмотря на то, что дьяк проткнул для себя пальцем порядочную дыру. Если бы еще не было народу, то, может быть, он нашел бы средство вылезти; но вылезть из мешка при всех, показать себя на смех… Это удерживало его, и он решился ждать, слегка только покряхтывая под невежливыми сапогами Миколы. Микола сам не менее желал свободы, чувствуя, что под ним лежит что-то такое, на котором сидеть страх было неловко. Но как скоро услышал решение своего внука, то успокоился и не хотел уже вылезать, рассуждая, что к хате своей нужно пройти, по крайней мере, шагов с сотню, а может быть и другую. Вылезши же нужно оправиться, застегнуть кожух, подвязать пояс — сколько работы! Да и шапка осталась у Баранухи. Пусть уж лучше молодёжь довезет на санках. Но случилось совсем не так, как ожидал Микола. В то время, когда молодёжь побежала за санками, кум, выпроваженый Баранухой, брёл расстроенный и не в духе. Он жалел, что не мог тогда остаться в кабаке, потому как еврейка, содержавшая тот кабак, никаким образом не решалась ему вверить в долг. Размышляя о развращении нравов и о деревянном сердце еврейки, продающей вино, кум набрел на мешки и остановился в изумлении.

— Вишь, какие мешки кто-то бросил на дороге! — сказал он, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Должно быть, тут и свинина есть. Полезло же кому-то счастие наколядовать столько всякой всячины! Экие страшные мешки! Положим, что они набиты гречаниками да коржами, и то добре. Хотя бы были тут одни паляницы, и то в шмак: еврейка за каждую паляницу дает осьмуху водки. Утащить скорее, чтобы кто не увидел. — Тут взвалил он себе на плеча мешок с Миколой и дьяком, но почувствовал, что он слишком тяжел. — Нет, одному будет тяжело нести, — проговорил он, — а вот, как нарочно, идет еврей.

— Здравствуй, Кац!

— Здравствуй, — сказал, остановившись, еврей.

— Куда идешь?

— А так, иду, куда ноги идут.

— Помоги, человек добрый, мешки снесть! Кто-то колядовал, да и кинул посреди дороги. Добром разделимся пополам.

— Мешки? А с чем мешки: с книшами или паляницами?

— Да, думаю, всего есть.

Тут выдернули они наскоро из плетня палки, положили на них мешок и понесли на плечах.

— Куда ж мы понесем его? В кабак? — спросил дорогою еврей.

— Оно бы и я так думал, чтобы в кабак, но ведь там жинка твоя, она не поверит, подумает еще, что где-нибудь украли; к тому же я только что из кабака. Мы отнесем его в мою хату. Нам никто не помешает: моей жинки давно нет дома.

— Да точно ли нет дома? — спросил еврей, полагая, что удачно поддерживает славную остроту.

— Слава Богу, мы не совсем еще без ума, — сказал кум, запамятов будто, где он только что бывал, — чёрт ли бы принес меня туда, где она. Она же уж не один десяток живёт в отцовой хате.

— Кто там? — закричала Барануха услышав шум в сенях, произведенный приходом двух приятелей с мешком, и отворяя дверь.

Кум остолбенел.

— Вот тебе на! — произнес еврей спустя руки.

Кумова жена почти никогда не заходила в дом. Но только лишь потому, что не было дела. Если же ей надобилось что-то, то она совешенно без стеснения считала всё тут таким же своим, как и законного своего мужа, с которым не желала даже здороваться на улице. Хата его была вдвое старее шаровар волостного писаря, крыша в некоторых местах была без соломы. Плетня видны были одни остатки, потому что всякий выходивший из дому никогда не брал палки для собак, в надежде, что будет проходить мимо кумова огорода и выдернет любую из его плетня. Печь не топилась дня по три. Все, что могло понадобиться нежной супруге, она самоуправно отнимала у него твёрдой рукой. Кум, несмотря на всегдашнее хладнокровие, не любил уступать ей, и оттого в эти редчайшие визиты уходил из дому с фонарями под обоими глазами, а дорогая половина уходила с тем инструментом или посудой, за которыми явилась.

Теперь можно себе представить, как были озадачены еврей и кум таким неожиданным явлением. Опустивши мешок, они заступили его собою и закрыли полами, но уже было поздно: кумова жена мешок заметила, и хоть не изменила сурового лица, глаза вспыхнули насмешкою.

— Вот это хорошо! — сказала она с таким видом, в котором заметна была радость. — Это хорошо, что наколядовали столько! Вот так всегда делают добрые люди; только нет, я думаю, где-нибудь подцепили. Покажете мне мешок ваш?

— Лысый чёрт тебе покажет, а не мы, — сказал, приосанясь, кум, совсем не так игриво, как ворковал давече у жены в дверях.

— Тебе какое дело? — сказал еврей. — Мы наколядовали, а не ты.

Супруга не говоря лишнего взяла кочергу и проворно хватила кочергою мужа по рукам, еврея по спине и уже стояла возле мешка.

— Что мы допустили ее? — спросил еврей, очнувшись.

— Э, что мы допустили! А отчего ты допустил? — сказал хладнокровно кум.

— У вас кочерга, видно, железная! — сказал после небольшого молчания еврей, почесывая спину. — Моя жинка купила прошлый год на ярмарке кочергу, дала пивкопы — та ничего… не больно.

Между тем супруга, поставив на пол каганец, развязала мешок и заглянула в него.

— Э, да тут лежит целый кабан! — вскрикнула она, всплеснув от радости в ладоши.

— Кабан! Слышишь, целый кабан! — толкал еврей кума. — А все ты виноват!

— Что ж делать! — произнес, пожимая плечами, кум.

— Как что? Чего мы стоим? Отнимем мешок! Ну, приступай!

— Пошла прочь! Пошла! Это наш кабан! — кричал, выступая, еврей.

— Ступай, ступай, чертова баба! Это не твое добро! — говорил, приближаясь, кум.

Супруга же вышла, прихватив узел с когда-то давно ещё припрятанным хорошим железом, за которым пришла, пожелав товарищам поделить кабана по совести.

И они бы и рады были поделить, да Микола в это время вылез из мешка и стал посреди сеней, потягиваясь, как человек, только что пробудившийся от долгого сна.

— Вишь, какого человека кинуло в мешок! — сказал еврей, пятясь от испугу. — Хоть что хочешь говори, хоть тресни, а не обошлось без твоей жинки Баранухи. Ведь очень хитро она глядела.

— Это кум! — вскрикнул, вглядевшись, кум.

— А ты думал кто? — сказал Микола, усмехаясь. — Что, славную я выкинул над вами штуку? А вы небось хотели меня съесть вместо свинины? Постойте же, я вас порадую: в мешке лежит еще что-то — если не кабан, то, наверно, поросенок или иная живность. Подо мною беспрестанно что-то шевелилось.

Еврей и кум кинулись к мешку и дьяк, увидевши теперь, что ему некуда скрыться, выкарабкался из мешка.

— Вот и другой еще! — вскрикнул со страхом еврей. — Чёрт знает как стало на свете… Голова идет кругом… не колбас и не паляниц, а людей кидают в мешки!

— Это дьяк! — произнес изумившийся более всех Микола. — Вот тебе на! Ай да Барануха! Посадить в мешок… То-то я гляжу у нее полная хата мешков… Теперь я все знаю: у нее в каждом мешке сидело по два человека. А я думал, что к ней один подбиваюсь… Вот тебе и Барануха!

* * *

Молодые немного удивились, не найдя одного мешка. «Нечего делать, будет с нас и этого», — бросил Юрко. Все принялись за мешок и взвалили его на санки.

Голова решился молчать, рассуждая: если он закричит, чтобы его выпустили и развязали мешок, глупая молодёжь разбежится, подумает, что в мешке сидит дьявол, и он останется на улице, может быть, до завтра.

Молодые между тем, дружно взявшись за руки, полетели, как вихорь, с санками по скрыпучему снегу. Множество шаля садились на санки; другие взбирались на самого голову. Голова решился сносить все. Наконец приехали, отворили настежь двери в сенях и хате, и с хохотом втащили мешок.

— Посмотрим, что-то лежит тут, — закричали все, бросившись развязывать.

Тут икотка, которая не переставала мучить голову во все время сидения его в мешке, так усилилась, что он начал икать и кашлять во все горло.

— Ах, тут сидит кто-то! — закричал Юрко, пнул мешок и бросился к печке за поленом.

— Что за чёрт! Куда вы мечетесь как угорелые? — сказал, входя в дверь, Микола.

— Ах, деда! — произнёс Юрко. — В мешке сидит кто-то!

— В мешке? Где вы взяли этот мешок?

— Кузнец бросил его посреди дороги, — сказали все вдруг.

«Ну, так, не говорил ли я?..» — подумал про себя Микола.

— Чего ж вы испугались? Посмотрим. А ну-ка, чоловиче, прошу не погневиться, что не называем по имени и отечеству, вылезай из мешка!

Голова вылез, потирая ушибленное.

— Ах! — вскрикнул Кенжирко.

— И голова влез туда же, — говорил про себя Микола в недоумении, меряя его с головы до ног, — вишь как!.. Э!.. — более он ничего не мог сказать.

Голова сам был не меньше смущен и не знал, что начать.

— Должно быть, на дворе холодно? — сказал он, обращаясь к Миколе.

— Морозец есть, — отвечал Микола. — А позволь спросить тебя, чем ты смазываешь свои сапоги, смальцем или дегтем?

Он хотел не то сказать, он хотел спросить: «Как ты, голова, залез в этот мешок?», но сам не понимал, как выговорил совершенно другое.

— Дегтем лучше! — сказал голова. — Ну, прощай, Микола! — И, нахлобучив шапку, вышел из хаты.

— Для чего спросил я сдуру, чем он мажет сапоги! — произнес Микола, поглядывая на двери, в которые вышел голова. — Ай да Барануха! Эдакого человека засадить в мешок!.. Вишь, чёртова баба! Да где же тот проклятый мешок?

— Я кинул его в угол, там больше ничего нет, — сказал Юрко.

— Знаю я эти штуки, ничего нет! подайте его сюда: там ещё один сидит! Встряхните его хорошенько… Что, нет? Вишь, проклятая баба! А поглядеть на нее — как святая, как будто и скоромного никогда не брала в рот.


	5. Chapter 5

Но оставим Миколу изливать на досуге свою досаду и возвратимся к кузнецу, потому что уже на дворе, верно, есть час девятый.

Сначала страшно показалось Отабеку, когда поднялся он от земли на такую высоту, что ничего уже не мог видеть внизу, и проскользил на коньках под самым месяцем так, что если бы не наклонился немного, то зацепил бы его шапкою. Однако ж мало спустя он ободрился и уже стал подшучивать над чёртом, идущим тем же шагом. Его забавляло до крайности, как вздрагивал и оглядывался, когда он чуть натягивал хвост.

— Отабек, пожалей, пусти меня.

— Да за что тебя жалеть, демон? Разве видно, чтобы добрые люди жалели чертей?

— С-с-с, — зашипел чёрт, — и чем вам, «добрым» людям, черти не угодили?

— Пакостью своей.

— Да разве пакостят черти? Пакостят люди! А черти шалят. — И чёрт разулыбался, сверкая белыми своими клыками.

— Не морочь! От чертей да ведьм грех один! — махнул тяжёлой рукою кузнец.

— Да разве твоя мать не ведьма? А ты от неё сын. Какой же это грех? — чёрт сократил расстояние и ехал совсем близко теперь.

— Не от её я крови. — Хмурился кузнец крепко задумываясь.

— А шалость, разве это грех? Грех — не давать людям есть, смеяться и плакать! — чёрт продолжал беззаботно калякать, приблизившись уже почти что вплотную, лицом своим повернулся к лицу кузнеца. Он был удивительно красив и пах дымом, лошадьми и от чего-то травами из чугунной ступки матери, от губ тянуло теплом. — …любить.

— Лука-ав, — кузнец улыбнулся, скосившись на изогнутый рот, — а может, тебя высечь?

И потянулся к поясу, за которым была плётка.

Чёрт зашипел, резко отпрянул на длинну хвоста под неожиданно добрый смех кузнеца.

— Не боись, не трону, — нарочно поднял он руку почесать голову, а чёрт, думая, что его собираются крестить, полетел вперёд быстрее прежнего.

Всё было светло в вышине. Воздух в легком серебряном тумане был прозрачен. Всё было видно, и даже можно было заметить, как вихрем пронесся мимо их, сидя в горшке, кацукин сын; как звезды, собравшись в кучу, играли в жмурки; как клубился в стороне облаком целый рой духов; как плясавший при месяце бес снял шапку, увидавши кузнеца, летящего рядом с чёртом; как летела возвращавшаяся назад метла, на которой, видно, только что съездила куда нужно ведьма… много еще дряни встречали они. Всё, видя кузнеца, на минуту останавливалось поглядеть на него и потом снова неслось далее и продолжало своё; кузнец всё летел, и вдруг заблестел перед ним Петербург весь в огне (тогда была по какому-то случаю иллюминация). Чёрт, перелетев через шлагбаум, оборотился в коня, и кузнец увидел себя на лихом бегуне середи улицы. Вороной раздувал ноздри, вздрагивал меж ног кузнеца. Кузнец запустил пальцы в гриву, да покрепче сжал горячие бока коленями. Боже мой! Стук, гром, блеск, по обеим сторонам громоздятся четырёхэтажные стены, стук копыт коня, звук колес отзывались громом и отдавались с четырёх сторон; домы росли и будто подымались из земли на каждом шагу, мосты дрожали, кареты летали, извозчики, форейторы кричали, снег свистел под тысячью летящих со всех сторон саней; пешеходы жались и теснились под домами, унизанными плошками, и огромные тени их мелькали по стенам, досягая головой труб и крыш. С изумлением оглядывался кузнец на все стороны. Ему казалось, что все дома устремили на него свои бесчисленные огненные очи и глядели. Господ в крытых сукном шубах он увидел так много, что не знал, кому шапку снимать. «Боже ты мой, сколько тут панства! — подумал кузнец. — Я думаю, каждый, кто ни пройдет по улице в шубе, то и заседатель, то и заседатель! А те, что катаются в таких чудных бричках со стеклами, те, когда не городничие, то, верно, комиссары, а может, ещё и больше». Его слова прерваны были вопросом чёрта: «Прямо ли ехать к Никифорову?» «Нет, страшно, — подумал кузнец. — Тут где-то, не знаю, пристали иностранные тренеры, которые проезжали осенью через Диканьку. Они ехали в город на соревнования, и также к Никифорову, с целями обменяться некорым опытом, посоветоваться с ним по каким-то вопросам». Конь сменил направление, долго мчал до условленного места и встал, тяжело храпя и дрожа, мелко переступая копытами. «Однако ж загнать можно и чёрта», — с усмешкой подумал кузнец и несколько потеплел и спешился.

— Ну, — легко похлопывал он мокрую шею, перебирал пальцами гриву. — Тише, тише, заяц.

Водил грубой ладонью от лба к влажному носу, ласково бормотал в вздрагивающее ухо:

— Ну, тихо. Всё.

Конь отдышался, успокоился, встряхнул головой и оборотился обратно в чёрта.

— Будешь у тренеров, — извернулся уставший, но весёлый чёрт, заглядывая яркими глазищами как бы снизу, хоть и был выше ростом, — просись в ученики.

— Без сальхова, говорят, не берут. — Отвечал кузнец прищурившись и сжимая чёртовый хвост на всякий случай крепче.

— Так я тебя в два месяца выучу, — извернулся чёрт на другую сторону, разводя руками, — не изволь беспокоится.

— А ты, что ли, умеешь? — не поверил кузнец.

— Я и не то умею. Я в катании лучший и среди людей, и среди чертей. — Чёрт облизнул губы раздвоенным языком и скосил глаза на озеро, которое так и манило блеском, чтобы резать лезвием конька. — Изволь, докажу.

— Сбежишь, шельма, — нахмурился кузнец.

— Сбегу, — согласился чёрт и отчего-то в этот момент сделался особенно хорош. Его взгляд и все эти шкодливые повадки, и всё вместе, ну вот так и жжёт, так и жжёт…

— Эй, сатана, хватит вздора, — велел кузнец, — полезай-ка лучше ко мне в карман, да веди к иностранцам!

Чёрт в одну минуту похудел и сделался таким маленьким, что без труда уместился в ладони, ловко юркнул между пальцев кузнеца и повис на хвосте, зажатом между ними. Отабек аккуратно уложил его в карман, и улыбнулся, когда проказник пощекотал ему ладонь.

Он оглядел пребольшой мёрзлый пруд, перед которым оказался, вошёл на лёд и подался немного вперёд, узнавши тех самых тренеров, которые проезжали через Диканьку, сидевших на теперь на лавках, поджав под них намазанные дёгтем сапоги, и куривших самый крепкий табак, называемый обыкновенно корешками.

— Здравствуйте, панове! Помогай Бог вам! Вот где увиделись! — сказал кузнец, подошедши близко и отвесивши поклон до земли.

— Что там за человек? — спросил сидевший перед самым кузнецом другого, сидевшего подалее.

— А вы не познали? — сказал кузнец. — Это я — Отабек, кузнец! Когда проезжали осенью через Диканьку, то прогостили, дай Боже вам всякого здоровья и долголетия, без малого два дни. И очинил и наточил лезвия тогда для коньков ваших!

— А! — сказал тот же тренер. — Это тот самый кузнец, который важно на коньках катает. Здорово, кузнец, зачем тебя Бог принес?

— А так, захотелось поглядеть, говорят…

— Что ж, кузнец, — сказал, приосанясь, тренер, — может, покажешь себя? Мне не поверили в тот раз товарищи!

Кузнец и сам не хотел осрамиться и показаться новичком, при том же он знал и сам разные фигуры и хитрости.

Он набрал разгону и показал и прыжки, которым обучился, чтобы сигать на озере через проруби и брёвна, которых было кругом в достатке, и так же кручения вокруг себя, которым выучился без толку, ради одной забавы, глядя на Юрка.

Тренеры, увидевши кузнеца, так свободно выполняющего катание, вывели заключение очень для него выгодное.

— После потолкуем с тобою, кузнец, побольше, теперь же нам нужно готовить учеников к ближним соревнованиям.

— Учеников? — вдруг кузнец подался порыву, возникшему не иначе как от недавнего катания, и поверил чёрту. — А будьте ласковы, панове, возьмите меня на обучение, уеду с вами, выйду соревноваться на следующую зиму!

— Тебя? — произнес тренер с таким видом, с каким говорит дядька четырехлетнему своему воспитаннику, просящему посадить его на настоящую, на большую лошадь. — Что ты будешь там делать? Ты даже не можешь сальхова. — При этом на лице его выразилась значительная мина. — Нет, не можно.

— В два месяца обучусь сальхову! Возьмите! — настаивал кузнец. — Проси! — шепнул он тихо чёрту, хлопнув слегка ладонью по карману.

Не успел он этого сказать, как другой тренер проговорил:

— Возьмём его, в самом деле, братцы!

— Пожалуй, возьмём! — произнесли другие. — В случае чего, хороший кузнец всегда уместен.

— Мы едем сейчас к Никифорову. Потолкуем после, в Диканьке. Мы через неё будем скорой обратной дорогой, и тебя с собой. — Добавил первый тренер.

— К Никифорову? Панове, возьмите и меня с собою! — кузнец тихо погладил карман, намекая чёрту.

— Отчего не взять? Надевай же платье такое, как и мы.

Кузнец схватился натянуть на себя зеленый жупан, как вдруг подошедший с позументами человек сказал, что пора ехать.

Чудно снова показалось кузнецу, когда он понёсся в огромной карете, качаясь на рессорах, когда с обеих сторон мимо его бежали назад четырёхэтажные домы, и мостовая, гремя, казалось, сама катилась под ноги лошадям.

«Боже ты мой, какой свет! — думал про себя кузнец, — у нас днём не бывает так светло».

Кареты остановились перед дворцом. Запорожцы вышли, вступили в великолепные сени и начали подыматься на блистательно освещенную лестницу.

— Что за лестница! — шептал про себя кузнец. — Жаль ногами топтать. Экие украшения! Вот, говорят, лгут сказки! Кой-чёрт лгут! Боже ты мой, что за перила! Какая работа! Тут одного железа рублей на пятьдесят пошло!

Уже взобравшись на лестницу, запорожцы прошли первую залу. Робко следовал за ними кузнец, опасаясь на каждом шагу поскользнуться на паркете. Прошли три залы, кузнец всё ещё не переставал удивляться. Вступивши в четвёртую, он невольно подошел к висевшей на стене картине. Это был Никифоров на коньках в блеске льда. «Что за картина! Что за чудная живопись! — рассуждал он. — Вот, кажется, говорит! Кажется, живая! В Никифоров будто Святой! И руки прижал к груди! И усмехается! А краски! Боже ты мой, какие краски! Тут вохры, я думаю, и на копейку не пошло, все ярь да бакан, а голубая так и горит! Важная работа! Должно быть, грунт наведен был блейвасом. Сколь, однако ж, ни удивительны сии малевания, но эта медная ручка, — продолжал он, подходя к двери и щупая замок, — еще большего достойна удивления. Эк какая чистая выделка! это всё, я думаю, немецкие кузнецы за самые дорогие цены делали…»

Может быть, долго ещё бы рассуждал кузнец, если бы лакей с галунами не толкнул его под руку и не напомнил, чтобы он не отставал от других. Тренеры прошли ещё две залы и остановились. Тут велено им было дожидаться. В зале толпилось несколько тренеров и фигуристов в шитых золотом одеждах. Иностранные тренеры поклонились на все стороны и стали в кучу.

Минуту спустя вошел в сопровождении целой свиты среднего роста человек в синем мундире, в жёлтых сапожках. Чёрные волосы на нем были растрепаны, глаза прикрыты очками в дивной оправе, на лице изображалась какая-то нерешительность. Многие фигуристы, которые расхаживали довольно спесиво в золотых костюмах, засуетились, казалось ловили его каждое слово и даже малейшее движение. Но человек не обратил даже и внимания, едва кивнул головою и подошел к тренерам.

— Все ли вы здесь? — спросил он, произнося слова немного в нос.

— Та вси! — отвечали тренеры.

— Это кто же такой? — спросил кузнец одного из тренеров.

— Куда тебе, это же чемпион! Сам Кац, ученик Никифорова! — отвечал тот.

В другой комнате послышались голоса, и кузнец не знал, куда деть свои глаза от множества вошедших дам в атласных платьях с длинными хвостами и придворных в шитых золотом кафтанах и с пучками назади. Он только видел один блеск и больше ничего. Тренеры вдруг все взлолновались и затолкались локтями:

— Идёт, идёт!

Кузнец поднял глаза.

— Приветствую, — прозвучал над ними повелительный и вместе с тем приятный голос. Толпа зашевелилась вокруг. Кузнец осмотрел стоявшего перед собою высокого роста мужчину словно с напудренными волосами, с голубыми глазами и вместе с тем величественно улыбающимся видом, который так умел покорять себе всё и мог только принадлежать одному Никифорову.

— Наконец познакомлюсь сегодня с иностранными гостями, которых я до сих пор ещё не видел, — говорил мужчина с голубыми глазами, рассматривая с любопытством тренеров. — Хорошо ли вас здесь содержат? — продолжал он, подходя ближе.

— Та спасиби! Провиянт дают хороший, хотя бараны здешние совсем не то, что у нас на земле, почему ж не жить как-нибудь?..

Кац улыбнулся, видя, что тренеры, разволновавшись, говорят совершенно не то, о чём хотелось бы слышать…

Один из иностранцев, приосанясь, выступил вперед:

— Помилуй! Зачем покинул катание? Зачем не отправляешь ваших учеников соревноваться в фигурах и за границею? Чем прогневили? За что ж немилость? Прежде слышали мы, что приказываешь и нас не пускать с нашими учениками; после слышали, что хочешь сам не показывать катание более, теперь слышим новые напасти. Чем виноваты умелые фигуристы, которые только и хотят красоты и больших умений, да показывать мастерство мирянам? Тем ли, что изобретают новые фигуры, может, и умелее ваших?..

Кац молчал, и глаза любопытно блестели наравне с бриллиантами, которыми были унизаны его плечо и грудь.

— Чего же хотите вы? — заботливо спросил Никифоров. Иностранцы значительно взглянули друг на друга. «Теперь пора! Никифоров спрашивает, чего хотите!» — сказал сам себе кузнец и вдруг прорвался вперёд.

— Из чего, не во гнев будь сказано вашей милости, сделаны коньки, что на ногах ваших? Я думаю, ни один швец ни кузнец ни в одном государстве на свете не сумеет так сделать. Боже ты мой, что если бы и в Диканьке первый каталец надевал такие коньки!

Никифоров засмеялся. Все округ засмеялись тоже. Кац и хмурился, и улыбался вместе. Тренеры начали толкать под руку кузнеца, думая, не с ума ли он сошёл.

— Слушай! — сказал ласково Никифоров. — Если так тебе хочется иметь такие коньки, то это нетрудно сделать. Принесите ему сей же час коньки самые дорогие, с золотом! Право, мне очень нравится это простодушие! Вот вам, — продолжал Никифоров, устремив глаза на стоявшего подалее от других средних лет неизвестного никому человека с торчащими волосами, но несколько бледным лицом, которого скромный зелёный кафтан с отточенным светлым мехом воротником показывал, что он не принадлежал к числу придворных, — предмет, достойный остроумного пера вашего!

— Вы, Виктор Никифоров, слишком милостивы. Сюда нужно, по крайней мере, более умелого в словах! — отвечал, поклонясь, человек с свелым мехом на воротнике.

— По чести скажу вам: я до сих пор без памяти от вашего обзора последних соревнований. Вы удивительно хорошо читаете! Однако ж, — продолжал Никифоров, обращаясь снова к тренерам, — я слышал, что на вашей земле не делают никогда не делают бильмана и риттбергера.

— Редкие это фигуры, среди наших! Ведь человеку, сам знаешь, без этих фигур можно и обойтись, — отвечал тот самый тренер, который разговаривал с кузнецом, и кузнец удивился, слыша, что этот тренер говорит с Никифоровым, как будто нарочно, замалчивая что-то важное. «Хитрый народ! — подумал он сам себе. — Верно, недаром он это делает».

В это время кузнецу принесли коньки.

— Боже ты мой, что за лезвия! — вскрикнул он радостно, ухватив коньки. — Что ж, когда коньки такие на ногах, и в них чаятельно, ваше благородие, ходите и на лед ковзаться, какие ж должны быть самые шаги и фигуры? Думаю, по малой мере и сальхов и риттбергер.

Никифоров, который точно имел самый лучший риттбергер, не мог не улыбнуться, слыша такой комплимент из уст простодушного кузнеца, который в своем иностранном платье мог почесться красавцем, несмотря на смуглое лицо и невысокий рост.

Обрадованный таким благосклонным вниманием, кузнец уже хотел было расспросить хорошенько Никифорова о всём: правда ли, что фигуристы во дни соревнований едят один только мед да репу, и тому подобное, но почувствовав, что тренеры толкают его под бока, решился замолчать; и когда Никифоров, обратившись к тренерам, начал расспрашивать, как у них катают на земле, как планируются соревнования, он, отошедши назад, нагнулся к карману, сказал тихо: «Выноси меня отсюда скорее!» и вдруг очутился за шлагбаумом.


	6. Chapter 6

— Утонул! Ей-Богу, утонул! Вот чтобы я не сошла с этого места, если не утонул! — лепетала растерянная круглая еврейка, стоя в куче диканьских баб посереди улицы.

— Что ж, разве я лгунья какая? Разве я у кого-нибудь корову украла? Разве я сглазила кого, что ко мне не имеют веры? — кричала суровая баба в козацкой свитке, упирая уверенно руку в бедро. — Вот чтобы мне воды не захотелось пить, если старая Переперчиха не видела собственными глазами, как повесился кузнец!

— Кузнец повесился? Вот тебе на! — сказал голова, выходивший от Миколы, остановился и протеснился ближе к разговаривавшим.

— Скажи лучше, чтоб тебе водки не захотелось пить, старая пьяница! — отвечала еврейка. — Нужно быть такой сумасшедшей, как ты, чтобы повеситься! Он утонул! Утонул в пролубе! Это я так знаю, как то, что ты была сейчас у моего кабака.

— Срамница! Вишь, чем стала попрекать? — гневно возразила баба в козацкой свитке. — Молчала бы, негодница! Разве я не знаю, что к тебе дьяк ходит каждый вечер?

Еврейка вспыхнула.

— Что дьяк? К кому дьяк? Что ты врёшь?

— Дьяк? — пропела теснясь к спорившим дьячиха в тулупе из заячьего меха, крытом синею китайкой. — Я дам знать дьяка! Кто это говорит — дьяк?

— А вот к кому ходит дьяк! — сказала баба в козацкой свитке, указывая на еврейку.

— Так я немедленно уйду от него! — сказала дьячиха вздёргивая подбородок. — Чай, не один дьяк на свете!

— А тебе, проклятая ведьма, чтоб ты не дождала детей своих видеть, негодная! Тьфу!..

Тут дьячиха хотела плюнуть еврейке в глаза, но вместо того плюнула в небритую бороду голове, который, чтобы лучше все слышать, подобрался к самим спорившим.

— А, скверная баба! — закричал голова, обтирая полою лицо и поднявши кнут. Это движение заставило всех разойтиться с ругательствами в разные стороны. — Экая мерзость! — повторял он, продолжая обтираться. — Так кузнец утонул! Боже ты мой, а какой важный песнопевец был! Как на коньках умел! А какие ножи крепкие, серпы, плуги умел выковывать! Что за сила была! Да, — продолжал он, задумавшись, — таких людей мало у нас на селе. То-то я ещё сидя в проклятом мешке замечал, что бедняжка был крепко не в духе. Вот тебе и кузнец! Был, а теперь и нет! А я собирался было подковать свою рябую кобылу!..

И будучи полон таких христианских мыслей, голова тихо побрел в свою хату.

Юрко смутился, когда до него дошли такие вести. Он мало верил глазам Переперчихи и толкам баб; он знал, что кузнец довольно неглуп, чтобы решиться погубить свою душу. Но что, если он в самом деле ушел с намерением никогда не возвращаться в село? А вряд ли и в другом месте где найдется такой друг, как кузнец! Он же так терпел его! Он долее всех выносил его ругань! Красавец всю ночь под своим одеялом поворачивался с правого бока на левый, с левого на правый — и не мог заснуть, думая о том, кто, если не кузнец, будет выносить его ругань теперь, если кузнеца не будет. Он то вслух бранил себя, то, приутихнув, решался ни о чем не думать — и всё думал. И к утру решился говорить при встрече с кузнецом наконец честно, отвечая, что дружить хочет и будет, а поцелуев не будет никаких, потому как сердце давно уже горит по другому. И решил ещё, что другому тому непременно откроется завтра же.

Микола не изъявил ни радости, ни печали об участи Отабека. Его мысли заняты были одним: он никак не мог позабыть вероломства Баранухи и сонный не переставал бранить её.

Настало утро. Вся церковь ещё до света была полна народа. Пожилые женщины в белых намитках, в белых суконных свитках набожно крестились у самого входа церковного.

Дворянки в зелёных и жёлтых кофтах, а иные даже в синих кунтушах с золотыми назади усами, стояли впереди их. Дивчата, у которых на головах намотана была целая лавка лент, а на шее монист, крестов и дукатов, старались пробраться ещё ближе к иконостасу. Но впереди всех были дворяне и простые мужики с усами, с чубами, с толстыми шеями и только что выбритыми подбородками. На всех лицах, куда ни взглянь, виден был праздник. Голова облизывался, воображая, как он разговеется колбасою; молодые помышляли о том, как они будут ковзаться весело на льду; старухи усерднее, нежели когда-либо, шептали молитвы. По всей церкви слышно было, как козак Нишегоренко клал поклоны.

Один только Юрко стоял как будто не свой: молился и не молился. На сердце у него столпилось столько разных чувств, одно другого досаднее, одно другого беспокойнее, что лицо его выражало одно только сильное смущение, слёзы дрожали на глазах. Дивчата не могли понять этому причины и не подозревали, чтобы виною был кузнец. Однако ж не один кузнец был в мыслях Юрко, ещё и Кенжирко, который ответил перед церковью, и признался Юрку во взаимных чувствах, и теперь стоял поотдаль, но как будто очень близко. Тем временем и не один Юрко был занят кузнецом. Все миряне заметили, что праздник — как будто не праздник; что как будто всё чего-то недостаёт. Как на беду, дьяк после путешествия в мешке охрип и дребезжал едва слышным голосом; правда, приезжий певчий славно брал баса, но куда бы лучше, если бы и кузнец был, который всегда, бывало, как только пели «Отче наш» или «Иже херувимы», всходил на крылос и выводил оттуда тем же самым напевом, каким поют и в Полтаве. К тому же он один исправлял должность церковного титара. Уже отошла заутреня; после заутрени отошла обедня… Куда же это, в самом деле, запропастился кузнец?

* * *

Ещё быстрее в остальное время ночи неслися чёрт с кузнецом назад. И мигом очутилися с Отабеком около своей хаты. В это время пропел петух. «Куда? — закричал он, ухватя за хвост хотевшего убежать чёрта, — постой, приятель, ещё не всё: я ещё не поблагодарил тебя». Тут, схвативши за косматый затылок, дёрнул на себя, и впился губами губы так, что бедный чёрт оторопел и лицо его загорелось, и даже сердце его словно замерло.

Чёрт вперил с изумлением и радостью в него очи, но вдруг осёкся:

— А как же твой Юрко?

Кузнец улыбнулся тепло и ответил с усмешкой:

— Какой ещё Юрко?

— Приходить ли мне теперь учить тебя сальхову? — всё глядя в глаза, спрашивал чёрт, и очи его горели в свете звёзд, и сами представлялись, как звёзды.

— Приходи, — отвечал кузнец. — Только ведь брешешь, не придёшь.

Дивная усмешка заиграла на устах чёрта, и он заговорил беспокойно и быстро:

— Как же мне не прийти, Отабек? Ведь третья зима минёт, как я не свожу с тебя очей, и сердце жжёт пуще адского пекла! А я бы и сгорел от любви, и сам бы зацеловал тебя, да всё не понимал только, с какого подходить к тебе краю. Все проказы да беззаконные дела, всё одно только ради тебя. Месяц воровал с мыслями о тебе одном! Да я и не мог бы остановиться, если бы и желал! Да ежели бы сам проповедник кропил святой водой мне хвост, я бы сыпал тебе сахар! И если бы дьяк меня крестил, я бы одно продолжал шептать тебе бредни! Да хоть священник освятил бы мне копыта, я бы ссал тебе в угли, до того сильна была обида на тебя, на твоё безответное сердце!

На этом месте кузнец вздрогнул, затем рассмеялся от сердца.

— За каким же чёртом пришлось тебе красть месяц, да ссать в угли?

— Да разве кто растолковал мне самому, от чего так всё горит внутри? — чёрт развёл наивно руками. — Да я сам не мог уразуметь: плохо мне или хорошо мне. Возьми меня сам Сатана за ухо, да спроси, зачем я крал месяц, я бы и ему не смог ответить.

За теми речами чёрт беспокойно оглянулся.

— Но мне пора, того и гляди, застанет утро.

— Как тебя зовут хоть? — пряча усмешку, спросил кузнец. — Есть имена у чертей?

— Жан моё имя, — прошепал на ухо чёрт.

— Жан, значит, — повторил кузнец непривычное чудное слово и взял его лицо в ладони, потянул к себе; чёрт загорелся весь и закрыл глаза. Ещё никогда не был он так чудно хорош. Восхищённый кузнец ещё раз поцеловал, на этот раз тихо, ласково, и тёмное лицо чёрта запылало пуще прежнего, и он как будто стал ещё лучше.

Но временем пропел второй петух и чёрт дёрнулся и припустил бежать, как парубок, которого только что выпарил заседатель.

После сего Отабек вошел в сени, зарылся в сено и проспал до обеда. Проснувшись, он размышлял, когда увидел, что солнце уже высоко: «Я проспал заутреню и обедню, похоже». Заглянул он в хату, но в ней не было никого. Отабек удивился, когда вошла вдруг мать с узлом в перепачканых сажею руках, и не знал, чему дивиться: тому ли, что мать как будто рано пришла с кузницы, тому ли, что лицо её было не столь суровым, а с некоторую крупицей нежности между сведённых бровей. Но ещё больше изумился он, когда мать развязала платок и положила перед ним новехонькую пару лезвий, каких не видано было на всем селе, а сама и проговорила:

— Берегла железо долго! Ковала всю ночь на совесть! Вот тебе и ботинки, что заказала у швеца ещё осенью. Катай, сколько душа пожелает, езжай с иностранцами, катай, да не забывай, откуда родом, только! Ты ж братался с мирянами тут и в соседнем селе, вместе хлеб-соль ели и магарыч пили.

Отабек и не удивился тому, что мать знает всё, и не задал вопроса. Не без тайного удовольствия видел, как мать, которая никому на селе не сказавшая милого слова, вдруг правда сделалась ему матерью. И чтоб не уронить себя, Отабек взял лезвия и поклонился матери в ноги, но мать дёрнула его за плечо.

— Ну, будет с тебя, вставай! Никогда тебя кланяться не учила! Ну, теперь говори, чего тебе ещё хочется?

— Всё у меня есть мать, спасибо за это! Скажи только мне, можно ли верить чертям?

Барануха немного подумала, поглядела на сына серьёзно:

— Проверишь это и сам, без моих благословений! А теперь у меня дела, не до трёпу.

Оставшись вновь один в хате, Отабек бережно вынул из сумки коньки и снова изумился дорогой работе и чудному происшествию минувшей ночи; умылся, оделся, сложил коньки в платок и отправился прямо к Юрку.

— Ай, заноза! — вскрикнул Юрко переступившему через порог кузнецу, и вперил с него колючие глазищи.

— Погляди, какие я тебе принес коньки! — сказал Отабек. — Те самые, в которых катает Никифоров.

— Нет! Нет! Мне не нужно коньков! — тараторил Юрко, махая руками. — Я и без коньков хочу дружить с тобой, но только целовать… — далее он не договорил, потому как его перебил Отабек:

— И не нужно этого, Юрко, — Отабек подошел ближе, взял его за руку. — Ухожу скоро из Диканьки с иностранными тренерами, будем соревноваться с тобой в следующий год. Знай, что я тебе всегда буду другом.

И они обнялись крепко, и Юрко проговорил ему улыбаясь:

— Значит, с Богом иди, скурвий сын!

И кузнец засмеялся, и смеялся он звонко и долго, а в голове его складывались сами собою одна за другой новые песни, и каждая следующая была ещё лучше и ещё пронзительнее; и меж этими песнями переталкивались новые частушки о людях и простых чудесах и особенно о чёрте — ещё разнузданнее и скоромнее прежних.


End file.
